Ruby's Surprise
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Ruby decides to have babies but is surprised when Littlefoot and Ali also have babies.


Ruby's Surprise

Since bringing Chomper to the Great Valley Ruby had become a teenager and since her family didn't come to the Great Valley she wanted to start a family. One day a brown fast runner appeared in the Valley and Ruby instantly fell in love.

They slept in the cave Ruby and Chomper were sharing and Ruby said "My name is Ruby, what's your name?" The brown fast runner said "My name is Swift."

Swift and Ruby mated before going to sleep. Before they went to eat breakfast they mated again. They went to the watering hole where they ate clams and fish for breakfast. Ruby noticed her appetite increase and she thought it was due to the fact that they mated, but the real reason was that Ruby was already pregnant.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Ali who were now the size of horses were eating breakfast when they decided to mate for the first time. They found a quiet spot where Ali lay on the grass and Littlefoot mounted her. After a few minutes they went to meet their friends.

When Ali saw Swift she knew that Ruby had mated with him. Ali said "Looks like I won't be the only mother in the Valley."

A few days later Ruby was at her thinking spot when she noticed her belly was a little bigger. She touched her belly and knew she was pregnant.

Ruby said "I'll tell Swift we are expecting." Swift was surprised Littlefoot and Ali mated. Ali and Littlefoot had just entered the Time of Great Growing and this was their first mating season. Ruby arrived and announced "I'm pregnant." Swift kissed her and said "I'm going to be a dad this is the happiest day of my life." Ali, happy for Ruby and Swift, announced that she mated with Littlefoot.

Cera, feeling guilty for causing the death of Littlefoot's mother, Saura said "This is messed up. At your age your parents hadn't even meet and now you mated."

Over the next few days Ali was feeling sick because she was experiencing stomach aches. Ali went to get a drink and looked at her tail where she saw a large bump. Ali knew she was pregnant.

Over the next few days Ruby was feeling more uncomfortable moving meaning she was close to laying her eggs. Ruby prepared her nest by digging a hole in the ground and waited to begin the process of laying the eggs.

Swift joined Ruby just as she was laying her eggs. Ruby crouched over her nest as the eggs were laid. Ruby and Swift looked at the nest which now had two white eggs with dark polka dots.

Swift kissed Ruby as she rested after laying the eggs. Meanwhile, Ali dug her nest as her ovipositor extended. Littlefoot joined Ali as each egg slid down the ovipositor into the nest. After Ali laid the eggs she and Littlefoot looked at the two basketball sized eggs in the nest.

Littlefoot visited Ruby's nest and said "Looks like our kids will be friends with yours." Ruby was happy to hear that Ali also laid eggs.

A few weeks later Ruby sensed that the eggs were about to hatch. The eggs started to move and then the eggs cracked around the middle and a pink girl and brown boy emerged. Ruby named the girl Pearl and Swift named the boy Swifty.

Pearl and Swift chased each other around the nest as Ruby stretched after the eggs hatched. The kids bumped into Ruby's tail before falling to the ground.

Ruby and Swift went to show the babies to their friends. Ducky tickled the babies which made them squeak with excitement. Ruby said "The babies like to get tickled."

Shortly after Ruby's eggs hatched Ali and Littlefoot knew their eggs were about to hatch when they herd squeaks coming from the eggs. A brown girl popped her head out Littlefoot said "She looks just like mother. I will name her Alpha. Littlefoot and Ali licked Alpha as they waited for the second egg to hatch. A few minutes later the second egg hatched and a pink girl emerged. Ali named her Alicia.

Littlefoot and Ali went to show Alpha and Alicia to Ruby and Swift. When they arrived the babies started playing together. Pearl and Swifty said "Ride" Alicia and Alpha looked at each other and asked "Want to ride on us?" Littlefoot and Ali suddenly got concerned looks on their faces. Even though Alpha and Alicia were younger they were already bigger than Pearl and Swifty.

Ruby and Swift put Pearl and Swifty onto Alpha and Alicia's backs and Alpha and Alicia gave rides to Ruby's kids and the parents were happy the kids enjoyed the ride.


End file.
